User devices, such as cellular telephones, may connect to cellular towers in order to communicate with a cellular network. A user device will generally continuously search for cellular towers, in order to, for example, find a cellular tower with which the user device has the best connection (e.g., the strongest signal). In some situations, a user device will be in a location in which the user device will not have a strong connection to a cellular tower (such a location may be referred to as a “dead zone”). For example, the user device may be far away from (e.g., out of range of) cellular towers with which the user device is able to communicate, objects (e.g., buildings, hilly terrain, trees, etc.) may interfere with the user device's ability to communicate with cellular towers, etc. In these situations, the user device may continue to search for cellular towers, even though there may be a reduced or non-existent chance that the user device will be able to connect to a cellular tower. Thus, some or all of the power that is consumed by the user device when searching for a cellular tower while in a dead zone situation is wasted, since it is unlikely that the user device will be able to connect to a cellular tower while in the dead zone.